Foretelling
by a lovely idiot
Summary: Screw wedding invitation cards to hell. Actually, no, screw her bored hands to hell. [Yuffentine]


**AN:** So, I felt like letting you wonderful guys see another piece of my craptastic writing. Like I've said a few times before, there's more at my LJ/website, so if you want to read more, you should probably go there. And of course, a big thank you to my wonderful beta **foxygirlchan**. :P Go and read her stories, yo! XD

**Disclaimer:** Own it? I'd love to. Just be prepared for massive inserts of Yuffentine and CloTi. D

Now, go on and enjoy the story!

* * *

**Foretelling**

* * *

A lot of things could stump Yuffie. Everything, from the proper way to toast bread to how you use the washing machine confused her. Besides, she herself preferred to just use some materia to toast her bread rather than go through the long process of the machine. It saved on electricity too.

See how she was helping the world? And people called her a trouble maker. Pfft!

But today was one of those days and Yuffie Kisaragi, heir to the great throne of Wutai, was downright confused on how to begin her task. She didn't even know _why_ they assigned her the task of all people. Cait Sith would have been a much better choice rather than her for the assignment. Well, that is, if Reeve could have Cait Sith write…

Cloud and Tifa assigning her to decide on what to write for wedding invitation cards had to be one of the gravest mistakes of their life. If it wasn't for the fact that both of them were dear friends of hers, she would have sabotaged the cards long ago. The temptation of just setting the small, yet rather _expensive_ cards on fire was becoming very hard to resist.

Still, these were two of her greatest friends and they were about to set off into a marriage. The least she could do for them was to make some nice sounding invitation cards.

Nothing of good sounding-ness came to mind, and Yuffie let out a small groan, sounding more like a whine. This was not _good_! She had to finish the cards soon! Vinnie would be coming over soon to pick them up and if she wasn't done, it would not be a good thing

It's not like Vincent would get mad or anything, it's just that her pride would be damaged forever. The heiress to the Wutainese throne could come back home, alive and well, after defeating a madman like Sephiroth, but she couldn't write one lousy invitation? Pathetic.

Sighing, Yuffie tried to get back onto the task. But alas, no enlightenment struck her, and she began to doodle on the supposedly very expensive card. Soon, little faces began appearing on the thin parchment coating, some smiling, some frowning, some looking like they were about to kill you. She was especially proud of the doodles she drew of her friends. Maybe Cloud and Tifa wouldn't mind if she drew them too in wedding get-up for the cards. Marlene and Denzel came in as well, both with their respective positions of the flower girl and ring barer. For kids, Yuffie thought that the two looked rather nice. Though, the tux did look slightly humorous on Denzel.

After nearly ten minutes of doodling, the front of the card was filled up. Yuffie frowned before flipping to the other side, where instead of doodling, she randomly scribbled names together. Tife Strife looked rather pretty when she wrote it. She'd have to save it. CloTi sounded and looked extremely funny as well. At least it was short enough to remember.

Her mind got away with her and by the time she had realized it, she had scribbled a million different variations on her name and a certain vampire's. Everything from YuffersVinny to Vincent Kisaragi (which sounded incredibly dashing and handsome) was on the paper. There was a certain one that had a nice ring that she liked though.

_Yuffentine._

Blood rushed to her cheeks, setting them aflame before she frantically scribbled the words out with her handy-dandy black sharpie marker. She swore that those things were a life saver, even if some local kids were around the corner, sniffing them to get high.

Checking the clock, she noticed that she had only three minutes until the local forever angst-boy came over to pick up the card. Quickly she stood up and ran over the trash can to stuff the card where hopefully no one would find it. No one needed to know about the little ('Pfft, little?!') crush she had.

With the task done, her quick ninja feet led her out the door, but not before locking it of course. As so as it was done, Yuffie fled to her own apartment where she would gladly take any punishment and chastising from Cloud and Tifa over the phone.

What she didn't realize was that the card was poking ever so slightly out of the garbage can and that she hadn't scribbled as thoroughly as she might have liked.

**000**

Vincent Valentine, local ex-Turk and angst-boy, made his way toward the Seventh Heaven bar where Yuffie was _supposed_ to be finished making a wedding invitation card. Knowing her though, she probably hadn't done anything remotely productive and was in need of help. Of course, being the nice guy he is who's trying to seek a redemption of sorts, would help her. It was all friendly concern really.

It didn't have anything to do with the thought of seeing Yuffie, of course not. Why in the world would you think that?

Unfortunately for him, as he unlocked the door to the bar, there was no Yuffie or finished card in sight. He sighed making his way to the telephone to at least try and call Yuffie to remind her to come down and finish the card, as the multiple pens and pencils told that she had attempted to make the card.

It was when he passed the actual bar that something caught his eye. It looked extremely sparkly at some parts where black lines covered the rest. He guessed that she had scribbled it out when it looked bad, or something like that. Still, he could look it over and see if any of it was good. It would be a good way to prompt her to come back and finish the card.

Gently pulling the card out of the trash can, his claw-hand brushed off any dirt and dust before reading over the half formed words. To his disappointment, there wasn't much that could be useful. The best he could make out was "CloTi," whatever that meant. He let his crimson eyes glance over the card again, trying to get anything out when he blinked, noticing a partially yet not entirely covered word in Yuffie's usual messy scrawl.

_'Yu---e --len---e.'_

For a rare moment, Vincent smiled. He had a vague idea of what the missing letters were and didn't disagree with them. Stashing the card back inside of his pocket, he made his way out of Seventh Heaven, on a path to Yuffie's place. A personal visit couldn't hurt, especially since it was only to remind her of the wedding invitation.


End file.
